Maybe I can change
by Hermaline
Summary: Un tourbillon


Titre : Maybe I can change

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : 

Saison : 8

Genre : je sais pas

Résumé : Un tourbillon

Note : J'ai rien à dire, cette fic m'a épuisé cervellement.

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Maybe I can change**

Lorsque le colonel Carter se réveilla ce samedi matin là, elle se sentait si mal qu'elle dut se tenir au drap pour ne pas tomber avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours parfaitement allongée dans son lit et que rien à part sa propre volonté ne pourrait l'en faire descendre. Soupirant un bon coup pour faire disparaître l'impression de tournis qui la gagnait, elle laissa son regard glisser vers le réveil et sursauta. 04h12. Il lui restait encore douze heures.

Maudissant son horloge biologique pour avoir décidé de la ramener à la réalité plus tôt que prévu à cause de la « chose » importante qui était censée se passer aujourd'hui, Sam s'assit doucement dans son lit (la pièce continuait encore à tourner sournoisement autour de sa pauvre personne), soupira, aplatit les quelques mèches rebelles qui osaient se redresser et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en attendant. Manger lui dicta son estomac qui gargouilla bruyamment. C'était bien beau mais le mess n'ouvrait que dans trois quarts d'heure… Qu'allait-elle donc faire pendant trois quarts d'heure ?!

Ses yeux encore vitreux se posèrent sur la porte, le miroir, la commode, le bord du lit, ses vêtements abandonnés par terre puis enfin, sur le seul objet qu'elle ne voulait pas voir : un exemplaire du carton d'invitation. Son estomac se tordit violemment et elle eut à peine le temps de porter une main à sa bouche avant que son instinct lui dicte d'oublier ça et de courir le plus rapidement possible dans le cabinet de toilettes.

Accroupie dans un coin, la jeune femme essuya ses lèvres tremblantes et se dit, avec amertume, que la journée serait bien longue.

Une heure plus tard, Sam s'asseyait à une table du mess vide, tournant lentement sa cuillère dans un café brûlant. Elle avait beau être parfaitement réveillée, tout son être restait dans un état comateux et ce sans raison valable. Enfin si, il y avait une raison mais elle se refusait à l'admettre. De plus, c'était une bonne raison. Une raison positive. Pas de quoi se rendre malade.

Elle souffla un bon coup et but une gorgée du liquide, priant pour que son estomac la laisse en paix. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, elle aurait voulu se rendormir et ne reprendre conscience que demain. Le colonel Carter se sentait bien seule ce matin, et pourtant dans plusieurs heures, une multitude de personnes l'entourerait. Ensuite, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Jamais. Elle devait profiter de ce samedi car c'était son dernier de totale liberté. Et même si c'était faux de penser ça, elle le pensait quand même.

La tasse se posa brusquement sur la table et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle devrait avoir honte. A s'entendre, elle pourrait croire qu'elle était une victime hors ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qui se passait était logique puisqu'elle avait donné son accord. Alors ce n'était pas le moment de regretter ou de s'en prendre aux autres. S'il y avait une personne à blâmer, ce n'était qu'elle.

Secouant la tête pour faire disparaître ces pensées négatives, elle se surprit à espérer le voir surgir dans le mess, l'air aussi malheureux qu'elle.

C'est idiot se dit-elle, il n'avait pas de quoi se sentir malheureux.

Et puis, de toute façon, il ne viendrait pas à cette heure là et elle s'était promis de ne pas le voir de la journée (difficile étant donné les circonstances mais impossible n'était pas Samantha Carter).

Et pourtant…

Une silhouette apparut à l'autre bout de la pièce mais Sam ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête. Peu importe qui c'était, ce n'était pas lui.

Et pourtant…

Il s'avança lentement, attira la chaise vers lui et s'installa face à elle. Pas de sourire. Pas de regard complice. Rien. Néant.

- Bonjour Carter.

_**Now, will it ever be the same again?  
**__Maintenant, est ce que ce sera encore la même chose ?_

Elle fit une grimace qu'il lui servit de réponse et regretta d'avoir finit son café, ça lui aurait fait une excuse pour occuper ses mains moites.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, murmura-t-il encore, décidé à la faire parler.

- Je me suis réveillée trop tôt, souffla-t-elle.

Jack lui lança un coup d'œil compatissant.

- Tout va bien se passer Carter.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? dit sèchement Sam avant de se fustiger intérieurement pour se manque de tact.

- Je me suis déjà marié…

Elle ferma les yeux mais rien n'y fit. La réalité ne disparut pas, pire elle s'afficha clairement à son esprit : elle se mariait avec Peter. Les mots défilaient successivement. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier revenait au gallot… mariage… église… Pete… alliance… témoin… amour… Les expressions clignotaient tels des néons dans sa tête. L'envie de vomir la reprit.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Le général O'Neill baissa les yeux mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu. En ce jour funeste où la femme qu'il aimait partait officiellement avec un autre, il voulait bien tout sauf s'accrocher avec elle.

- Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-il, anticipant sa réaction.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Parce que je le veux.

Touché. Sam fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Voire, pas ravie d'avoir compris ce qu'il voulait qu'elle comprenne.

- C'est tout ?

- Carter…

- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas ?

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi.

- Personne ne peut donc vous remplacer à la base ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Loin de moi cette idée Carter.

- Pourtant c'est ce que vous faites, car je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce qui vous empêche d'assister à mon mariage.

- Alors pourquoi demander la raison de mon absence si vous la savez déjà ? murmura-t-il calmement.

La jeune femme baissa la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas la larme de colère et de tristesse qui menaçait d'apparaître et elle respira profondément. Elle ne voulait pas lui crier dessus. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Et pourtant, elle échouait dans les deux missions qu'elle s'était fixée.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, chacun compris que l'autre attendait la même chose… La paix. Le simple. Le futile. Le précieux.

- Ca restera comme avant ? demanda enfin le colonel Carter.

- Avant ?

- Je veux dire… comme maintenant ?

Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et retenir un geste pour se masser la nuque. Le général O'Neill était embarrassé.

Cependant, ce fut une voix claire et nette qui parla.

- Bien sûr Carter. Je serai toujours là.

Sam sourit et n'eut pas le temps de retenir sa main qui glissa le long du meuble froid. Lui ne chercha pas à s'empêcher de saisir ce petit bout d'intimité qu'elle lui demandait, qu'elle cherchait. Il parcourut la même distance et leurs doigts se mêlèrent pendant que leur regard déviait sur le côté.

Une minute plus tard, Jack partait en lui tournant le dos et ses yeux bleus ne parvinrent pas à trouver la paix qu'elle avait espéré trouver en l'apercevant en face d'elle.

_**And it will it ever feel right?  
**__Et est-ce que ça va bien se passer ?_

La mâchoire crispée, le général O'Neill ignora les regards qui convergeaient vers lui et balança un « débriefing reporté à lundi » accompagné d'un signe peu soigné de la main.

La porte se referma sur les murmures de SG5.

Trouvant toutes ses vitres dégagées incongrues et obsédantes, il baissa les stores et se retrouva dans le noir complet avant d'allumer sa lampe de bureau et de s'affaler dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si dur de mentir. Peut-être même que cette fois-ci, elle continuerait à le croire.

_- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se marie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se marie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se marie !!!_

_ Son cri se répercuta dans la salle de sport et il envoya un dernier coup de poing au putching ball avant de reculer et d'enfouir son visage fatigué dans ses mains. _

_ Il était lâche, idiot, menteur et il souffrait. _

_ Elle avait dit oui. Il avait dit qu'il était heureux pour elle. _

_ Se relevant, il défit violemment ses gants et les jeta au sol. Les larmes de colère se mêlèrent à la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il avait tout essayé pour oublier. Pour l'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas. _

_ Pourquoi elle, avait-elle réussi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi devait-il porter le poids de ses sentiments quand elle prenait du bon temps avec son Peter ?! C'était injuste. De toute façon, la vie avait toujours été injuste avec lui. Même pour la meilleure chose qu'elle lui ait offerte : Samantha Carter. _

_ Oui. Il devenait pessimiste. Et c'était comme ça. Après tout, n'était-ce pas normal ? _

_- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se marie… grogna-t-il encore avant de juger que le moment de faiblesse avait eu son compte et de se figer en réalisant qu'une personne se trouvait en face de lui. _

_ Sam le regardait silencieusement. Son azur le transperçait par la peine qui émanait d'elle. Voilà maintenant qu'il lui faisait pitié. Déplorable. Ridicule. Il était Jack O'Neill. Brigadier général de l'US Air Force et il devait se comporter comme tel._

_ Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, elle prit la parole._

_- Pourquoi vous…_

_ Le colonel Carter s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir qu'il lui lança. Heureusement, les sentiments contradictoires qui la gagnaient l'empêchèrent de se vexer._

_- Allez-vous en Carter._

_ Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle entende ça. Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle l'entendrait._

_- Pourquoi vous m'avez menti ? dit-elle._

_ Surpris par cette attaque inattendue, il l'observa, intrigué._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Vous avez dit que vous étiez content pour moi, que vous étiez heureux d'entendre une « si bonne nouvelle ». _

_- Je…_

_- Pourquoi vous avez menti ?_

_ Ses yeux bleus le fixaient toujours, sondant son âme, cherchant la réponse à cette question._

_- C'était mieux pour… déclara-t-il en baissant la tête_

_- Moi je vous ai cru ! le coupa-t-elle amèrement._

_ Il voulut croiser son regard mais c'était trop tard, elle avait quitté la salle. D'ailleurs, il pouvait entendre ses pas rapides courir dans le couloir et s'échapper de lui._

Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe bien. Qui le voudrait à sa place ? Depuis ce jour là, il avait préféré se taire et elle aussi. Seul Daniel trouvait le moyen de la faire parler en lui posant mille et une questions sur l'avancement du mariage. On aurait dit que l'archéologue avait complètement oublié que son ami avait passé tout un week end chez lui le regard vide après l'annonce de ce foutu mariage. Il savait parfaitement que Jack ne voulait pas de tout ça alors pourquoi enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?!

Pour mieux le retirer sans doute. Peut-être que se confronter à la réalité serait sa seule chance de salut. C'était pourtant plus douloureux que de se noyer dans le travail.

Il avait été bien. Il l'avait rassurée, elle semblait bien plus apaisée après son départ du mess. Il avait bien fait. Il sera toujours là... puisque de toute façon, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Puisque de toute façon, il savait qu'elle l'oublierait. Alors il pouvait bien dire qu'il serait là, même s'il préférait partir et s'enfuir pour ne jamais revenir.

_**The false start, then I try to twist your heart  
**__J'ai pris un mauvais départ alors j'essaie de conquérir ton coeur_

Les coups étaient si légers qu'il aurait presque pu ne pas les entendre. Mais le silence régnait tellement dans le bureau que ce fut sans aucun difficulté qu'il les perçut. Avant même qu'il est pu dire le conventionnel « Entrez » (qu'il changeait bien souvent par un « Ouais ? ») la personne entrait.

- Carter ? s'étonna-t-il en se redressant dans son siège.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers lui. Son teint était toujours aussi livide qu'au mess. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi rassurée qu'il le pensait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? reprit Jack.

D'un geste il lui désigna un siège en face de lui et le colonel s'assit au bord, les yeux fixés sur lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé vous savez… dit-elle enfin.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il avec un gênante impression de déjà vu.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être aussi gentil.

Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux mais se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre. Il ne s'obligeait pas à être gentil, il l'était de nature… Mais bon, c'est vrai que lorsqu'il avait dû revoir ce cher Peter, sa volonté n'avait pu empêcher son ton de rester cassant.

- Mais je…

L'azur se reposa sur lui et toute tentative de négation disparut dans son esprit. Elle allait se marier. Il allait la perdre pour de bon. Alors les conventions…

- Je suis si mauvais que ça ? demanda O'Neill.

Avec plaisir, il la vit sourire et secouer la tête. Que c'était bon de la voir ainsi. Que c'était bon de pouvoir passer encore quelques minutes avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte. Définitivement.

Il savait qu'il pouvait la perdre plus. Elle aurait pu choisir de partir en lune de miel, d'arrêter ce travail si dangereux… de faire un enfant. Elle pouvait prendre tout ce que lui ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

- Un peu oui…

- Pourtant je me croyais assez bon acteur.

- Pas quand il s'agit de la réalité mon général…

Jack haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Enfin je veux dire… pas quand il s'agit de nous, reprit-elle.

Soudainement moins porté à sourire, chacun détourna son regard. L'un vers le sol, l'autre vers la fenêtre où la vue de la Porte des Etoiles était close.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur lui, Sam se leva et rouvrit les stores pour contempler l'objet. De cette façon, il put l'observer à loisir. Son front plissé témoignait de la profonde réflexion dans laquelle elle venait de sombrer. Voire même, de la profonde tristesse…

Elle avait tourné la page. Peter avait réussi à lui faire oublier ce « nous » inexistant qu'ils avaient tant espérer pendant toutes ces années. Mais malgré cette page tournée, elle cherchait encore à retrouver ce « nous » qui lui manquait tant déjà, même si elle ne l'avait toujours pas perdu.

Comment un simple oui pouvait le rendre aussi malade ? Comment avait-il pu la laisser s'échapper ? Comment pouvait-elle l'abandonner ?

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas.

- Je souhaite vraiment votre bonheur Carter.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Même si vous perdez le votre ?

Il soutint son regard, faisant une moue de résignation. Bien que l'envie de nier lui prit, il la rabroua… Il ne gagnerait encore qu'à la rendre déçue de son mensonge parce que de toute façon, elle lisait en lui.

- Ba, ce n'est pas que je l'ai vraiment gagné…

- Vous auriez pu…

La jeune femme attendait une réponse qui ne viendrait pas. Jugeant l'instant confession suffisant, le général prit un rapport quelconque sur son bureau et l'ouvrit.

Comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir, elle ne s'en formalisa pas et repartit vers la porte. Ses yeux revinrent sur lui, la tête baissée vers SG3, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

_**But I supposed it always knows  
**__Mais je suppose que tu le sais depuis toujours_

Ses pas étaient lourds. Sa tête était lourde. Son cœur était lourd. Tout en elle pesait. Elle ouvrit la porte, la referma et tomba plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur le tabouret. Devant elle, une expérience en cours lui tendait les bras. Regardant sa montre elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'il lui restait encore plus de dix heures. Que pouvait-elle faire ? La plupart des futures mariées auraient trouvé immédiatement réponse à cette question angoissante mais pas Samantha Carter. En fait, elle était loin de se sentir jeune mariée même si son mariage était la seule pensée qui occupait son esprit.

La seule qui cohabitait avec le sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait actuellement. Qui la rongeait depuis cinq mois. Voire même… plus.

_**I know how I let you down  
**__Je sais comment je t'aie laissé tomber_

Elle voulait juste changer. Pouvoir sourire lorsqu'elle se levait le matin chez elle. Pouvoir se sentir aimée par quelqu'un qui en avait la possibilité. Savoir ne lui suffisait plus. Attendre était devenu un supplice. Vivre un besoin.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec une bague de fiançailles qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été beaucoup plus loin que son « plan ». Le jeu était fini. Il fallait choisir. Le continuer ? Revenir en arrière ?

Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

_- Mon général ?_

_ Il releva la tête de son assiette de spaghetti._

_- J'ai dit oui._

_ Elle eut beau étudier chaque mouvement de son visage, elle ne remarqua aucun signe d'émotion. Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris ?_

_- Félicitations Carter._

_ Il_ _reprit son festin. _

_ La jeune femme jeta un regard effaré à la fourchette de celui-ci_

_- Mon général…_

_ L'homme en face d'elle prit soin de finir son assiette avant de la regarder._

_- Je suis content pour vous. _

_- Vraiment ?_

_ Son soulagement était tel que tout inquiétude disparut. Toute méfiance aussi._

_- Je _ _suis heureux d'apprendre une si bonne nouvelle._

_- Oh vous savez je… ce n'est pas que je veuille… S'il ne me l'avait pas demandé jamais je n'aurai proposé de… _

_ Un éclatant sourire de bonheur illuminait son visage. Il hocha la tête._

_- Je vous laisse Carter… Je dois m'entraîner avant d'affronter Teal'c. Je suis décidé à ne pas me faire mettre K.O dès les dix premières secondes cette fois._

Et elle n'était plus très sûre de le vouloir. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle se marierait ce soir. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Ce soir, le « nous » n'aurait plus lieu d'être.

L'idée de rester ce fameux samedi à la base n'avait jamais surgit dans son esprit brusquement car elle l'avait toujours eue. Passer sa dernière journée de célibataire dans son « chez elle » avait été une évidence. Savoir que Jack y serait une sécurité. Et vu dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis son réveil, elle avait bien fait d'éviter la ribambelle de cousines, soeurs et autre belle-mère. Elle aimait sincèrement Peter mais tout ceci, ce n'était pas elle. Toute cette agitation ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle voulait être tranquille et rester auprès de lui. Elle aimait Peter, peut-être pas autant que son général, c'est vrai mais elle l'aimait. Ca n'avait pas été facile de réussir à trouver le juste milieu entre les deux. Ami. Amant. Elle l'avait blessé mais l'avait su trop tard. Comme toujours, Jack O'Neill avait joué au dur et à l'insensible. Il avait perdu.

Elle l'avait vu.

Sam se gardait bien de montrer qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Cela serait encore plus douloureux. Elle le savait. De plus, son coeur à lui essayait de prendre également le large. Hors elle connaissait très bien la difficulté d'un tel acte lorsqu'une personne en détient déjà l'exclusivité.

_**But maybe I can change this time around  
**__Mais peut-être que je peux changer cette fois_

_ Que faisait-il encore debout ?_

_- Mon général ?_

_ Il leva la tête vers la jeune femme dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_- Il est deux heures du matin, reprit-elle._

_- Je sais._

_ Son regard était si éteint qu'elle s'avança._

_- Un problème ?_

_ La ride soucieuse sur son front lui suffisait à y répondre mais elle voulait qu'ils parlent pour une fois._

_- Kerry veut emménager chez moi._

_ Le choc fut terrible. Elle se raidit et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur. _

_ Elle avait oublié Kerry ! Comment avait-elle pu oublié un détail pareil ?! Les questions qui l'avaient assaillies déferlaient dans son esprit mais avec une toute autre nuance. Il était avec une autre femme, pourquoi se soucier autant de l'impact de son futur mariage sur lui ? _

_- C'est une bonne nouvelle._

_ Ses yeux chocolat la fixèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre en repensant à leur confrontation la semaine dernière précédente dans la salle de sport._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie._

_- Je comprends._

_ Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cet air vide en pensant à Kerry ? Pourquoi en parler avec elle ?_

_- Elle veut aussi qu'on se voie « officiellement », continua Jack._

_- Et… ?_

_- Et je ne veux pas._

_- Dites-le lui._

_- Ce n'est pas si facile Carter._

_- Quoi ? De dire ce que vous ressentez ?_

_ Il ne répondit pas._

_- Que voulez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle._

_- Vous._

_ Se figeant, elle fronça les sourcils. _

_- Mon général… souffla-t-elle entre surprise et émotion._

_- Vous m'avez demandé ce que je voulais._

_- Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles._

_- Vous voyez que je sais dire ce que je ressens._

_- S'il vous plaît…_

_- J'ai bu Carter._

_ En effet. Il dit ça au moment même où elle remarquait enfin la bouteille de whisky bien entamée._

_- Je ne suis plus en service, dit-il._

_- Mais…_

_- J'arriverai à me lever demain. Surtout si je ne me couche pas._

_- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?_

_- Pour oublier, répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

_- Pour oublier quoi ?_

_- Vous deux. Elle. Vous. Je ne sais plus._

_ Sam baissa la tête._

_- Pourquoi sortez-vous avec elle si vous ne le voulez pas ?_

_- __ç__a m'occupe._

_ Remarque pertinente._

_ Elle allait se marier. Il devait l'accepter._

_- Vous serez toujours là ?_

_ Ce n'était pas bien de profiter de la franchise d'un homme ivre._

_- Oui._

_ Peut-être pas si ivre que ça à en juger par le coup d'œil perçant qu'il lui adressa._

_ Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui, glissa ses mains sur son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe. _

_**This heart and these hands are mine  
**__Ce cœur et ces mains sont les miens_

_ La jeune femme lui sourit et partit en lui tournant le dos pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes perler._

_ Un murmure s'échappa derrière elle._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurai tout oublié demain._

Elle ne savait pas s'il avait oublié. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait fini par accueillir cette Kerry chez lui. Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il serait là pour elle.

Ses mains soulevèrent le petit objet et elle saisit une pince pour l'ouvrir. Après tout, puisqu'il lui restait tant de temps elle pouvait bien prendre de l'avance.

Mélancolique, son regard se tourna vers la porte, l'envie soudaine de le voir surgir et s'exclamer « On va encore devoir vous payer des heures supp' » la gagna. Il lui manquerait terriblement. Déjà, leur relation n'était plus la même. Ils s'éloignaient. Chacun avec son compagnon. Chacun dans son travail.

Elle ne voulait plus souffrir de cet acharnement quotidien qu'était l'espoir émanant de sa présence. Sam avait réussi à dominer le chaos de son existence en arrêtant de croire au conte de fées. La princesse qu'elle était ne serait pas secourue par le beau chevalier tant souhaité, par contre, un gentil écuyer se proposait volontiers pour accomplir cette tâche.

La jeune femme soupira, vérifia une énième fois l'heure et, comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien pour l'instant, sortit de son labo, à la recherche d'une activité quelconque pour s'occuper, ne remarquant pas l'homme derrière elle.

_**Maybe I can change this time  
**__Peut être que je peux changer cette fois_

Jack la suivit des yeux jusqu'à sa disparition complète avant de rentrer dans la petite pièce, refuge tant aimé de son colonel. Refermant précautionneusement la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, toucha quelques feuilles éparpillées (avec ordre) sur le bureau pour enfin s'asseoir sur le tabouret que Sam occupait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. La tête dans les mains, il tenta de contrôler le flux d'émotion qui le parcourait.

Ce matin, il ne s'était pas réveillé car il ne s'était pas couché. Daniel et Teal'c avaient prolongé autant qu'ils le purent la soirée de la veille mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se retrouver seul face à la vérité dès leur départ. Le lendemain, à cette heure là, il serait libre. Les sentiments qui l'habitaient n'auraient plus lieu d'être.

_**Soon, I'm gonna be an older man  
**__Bientôt, je vais être un vieil homme_

Elle ferait sa vie avec Peter. Il avancerait avec le reste de leurs démons passés. Il n'avait pas eu la force de faire le premier pas pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne possédait pas le même pessimisme, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il y avait toujours un espoir. Tant que l'autre ne le brisait pas. Tant que l'autre ne prenait pas la peine de le rayer de la carte. Il aurait voulu que ça se passe comme une flèche qui vous transperce : douloureuse mais facile à enlever. Au contraire, pire qu'un venin, la souffrance s'était infiltrée lentement en lui alors qu'un sourire, un rendez-vous avoué, un fredonnement significatif le déchirait à chaque fois un peu plus.

« Bonne soirée Carter. »

« C'était bien le restau Carter ? »

« Passez un bon week end Carter ! »

« Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez prendre votre journée Carter ! »

Tant de mots qu'il regrettait d'avoir prononcé dès son départ. Combien de fois s'était-il rendu compte qu'il fixait un ordinateur, un mur, une porte, au lieu de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant un instant plus tôt ? Combien de regards compatissants, inquiets voire emplis de pitié, avait-il dû supporter quand la colère bouillait en lui ?

_**And I will struggle to remember  
**__Et je peinerai à me souvenir_

_**The blank space when I tried to see your face  
**__De l'espace vide lorsque j'essayais de voir ton visage_

Comprenant qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien (son taux maximum de souffrance était atteint), le général O'Neill entreprit de continuer la mission qu'il s'était fixée. Sa main sortit une enveloppe portant l'inscription « Carter ». Hésitant de longues secondes, il finit par balancer négligemment l'objet sur le bureau. Un bruit clair se fit entendre. L'enveloppe avait heurté quelque chose de petit et… de brillant.

Ebahi, Jack saisit la bague de fiançailles de son colonel, la fit tourner sous toutes les coutures devant ses yeux et finit par la ranger dans sa poche.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte, reprit l'enveloppe et quitta le labo.

Deux heures plus tard, il se retrouva confronté à la même situation que ce matin, à la différence qu'il y avait plus de monde dans le mess quand il y arriva. Cependant, la jeune femme était toujours toute seule à sa table.

- Rebonjour Carter ! lança-t-il avec un ton excessivement joyeux.

Elle afficha un bien pâle sourire et il commença à manger.

- Ecoutez je… commencèrent-ils en cœur.

- Allez y, dit Jack.

- Non vous d'abord ! insista-t-elle avec la mâchoire crispée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant son teint encore plus livide que tout à l'heure.

- Mal au cœur, murmura Sam.

Il hocha la tête.

- Vous verrez, vous irez mieux après.

Elle lui lança un regard mêlant surprise et interrogation et il préféra repartir dans sa purée sans goût.

- D'ailleurs, reprit-il, j'ai retrouvé ça.

Et il sortit la bague de fiançailles pour la poser devant elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Où l'avez-vous prise ?

Le général O'Neill se mordit la lèvre, comprenant – trop tard – qu'il avait oublié ce détail. Elle voudrait sûrement savoir ce qu'il était venu faire dans son labo.

- Dans votre labo.

- Pourquoi vous…

- Un rapport à prendre.

- Pourquoi vous me la ramenez ?

- Et bien je croyais que vous l'aviez enlevée pour votre expérience et que vous aviez oublié de la remettre.

Le colonel Carter fixa la bague, prise sur le fait. Non, elle ne l'avait pas ôté pour son expérience. Elle ne la supportait plus cette bague. Tout simplement. Depuis des mois, elle lui rappelait sans cesse la vérité, elle l'avait abandonné. Alors, pour un petit temps de répit, elle avait juste voulu oublier. Juste un temps. Avant de plonger dans l'avenir qu'elle avait décidé. Oublier qu'un homme l'attendait. Un autre homme. Celui qui partagerait sa vie. Qui l'accompagnerait dans la mort, la maladie et tout le tralala…

- Merci mon général.

Elle effleura sa paume pour reprendre l'objet à Jack qui cacha sa déception. Il avait cru un instant que… Enfin, il avait espéré que… La bague était là alors…

- Je croyais que…

Il s'interrompit.

- Oui ?

- C'est pas important.

Jack ne loupa pas le coup d'œil déçu qu'elle lui lança, bien qu'elle n'insista pas.

- Tout est important non ? Je veux dire, comment savoir ce qui l'est ou pas ?

Il fronça un sourcil, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle soupira en se passant une main sur le front.

- Laissez… Je suis très existentielle aujourd'hui…

- C'est normal, dit-il en souriant, incapable de rester insensible à la nervosité évidente de la jeune femme.

Cependant, au lieu de voir le regard complice qu'il attendait, ce fut un blanc qui lui répondit. Ils se fixèrent un temps puis reprirent leur repas.

Tout sonnait faux en ce samedi. Le bonheur qui devait l'habiter était remplacé par la nausée. La résignation dont il devait faire preuve disparaissait au profit de la félicitée de ne l'avoir qu'à lui ce jour là.

Elle se leva.

- Je dois aller me…

- Vous préparer, c'est tout à fait normal.

Mais qu'avait-il à répéter que c'était normal ? Rien ne l'était ! Son mariage… son acceptation… leurs sentiments cachés… oubliés…

- J'allais dire me remettre au travail.

L'azur troublé se baissa et elle s'en alla.

_**The blinded eye, I can't replace  
**__Du regard voilé que je ne peux remplacer_

Resté seul devant son plateau, il lança un coup d'oeil vif aux quelques soldats qui l'observaient, curieux. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait plus faim, il partit se balader dans les couloirs.

Il ne parvenait pas oublier le regard qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de le laisser. Il était si… si vide… Comme si la personne qu'il connaissait n'était plus derrière. Il ne la faisait plus rire. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus à son approche. Peter l'avait définitivement rattrapé.

Et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

_- Je ne peux pas venir Carter._

_ Elle leva enfin la tête pour regarder l'homme qui se taisait depuis déjà une demi-heure, moment de son arrivée._

_- A votre mariage. Je dois… Personne ne peut me remplacer à la base._

_- Vous êtes sûr ?_

_ Sa voix tremblait de déception._

_- Je suis désolé Carter. J'ai tout fait mais…_

_ Elle lâcha la tablette brusquement et se leva vers lui. Ses paupières, étrangement, semblaient lourdes de larmes._

_**I know how I let you down  
**__Je sais comment je t'aie laissé tomber_

_- Vous mentez. Vous me mentez encore._

_ Surpris par son approche, il se releva du tabouret et fit quelques pas en arrière. Mais depuis quand fuyait-il devant elle ?_

_- Comprenez-moi Carter._

_- Comprendre quoi ?_

_- Je… Je ne peux pas…_

_ Oui. Ce n'était qu'un mariage. Une cérémonie qui se déroulait par millions sur toute la planète et même dans tout l'univers mais c'était SON mariage et il ne supporterait pas de la voir dire oui à un autre que lui. Même si le futur marié avait tout de respectable. _

_- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ? Quelqu'un peut forcément vous remplacer._

_- Non je veux dire… Je ne peux pas assister… à ça._

_ Les sourcils de la jeune femme restaient froncés. _

_- Mais je tiens à votre présence ! Tous… tous mes amis y seront ! Daniel, Teal'c… Cassie…_

_ La voir s'acharner ainsi en rajouta à sa souffrance. Il ne voulait pas la blesser en ne venant pas. Cela pouvait apparaître comme une décision purement égoïste c'est vrai mais il ne pouvait pas venir. Et il ne changerait pas d'avis. _

_ Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

_- Nous ne sommes pas amis Carter._

_ Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant la réplique juste. La douleur de cette remarque s'infiltra en elle. Comment ça ils n'étaient pas amis ? Et toutes ces années passées ensemble côte à côte dans le danger ? Il ne pouvait pas rayer tout ça. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient amis. C'était même son meilleur ami. Elle avait travaillé dur pour le considérer comme tel et lui venait tout nier ?_

_- Nous sommes plus que des amis Carter, murmura-t-il._

_ Elle le vit sortir du labo au milieu du chaos qu'il laissait derrière lui. Jack O'Neill venait clairement de traduire ce qu'ils avaient cachés pendant huit ans. Ce qu'elle avait dû enfouir au plus profond d'elle pour parvenir à accepter Pete comme son futur._

Il triturait l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, ne sachant pas quoi faire. S'il lui donnait, elle pourrait le prendre pour un lâche. Elle pourrait aussi lui reprocher de vouloir lui gâcher son bonheur. Elle pourrait lui échapper encore. Comme elle pourrait revenir vers lui, pour toujours.

Il ne connaissait rien aux femmes. Lire en elle ne faisait pas partie de ses compétences. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait vue de son bureau rentrer dans la salle de briefing ce lundi matin là, il avait compris une chose : Samantha Carter était heureuse. Non pas qu'elle ne l'était pas avant, mais cette fois-ci s'était différent. Il percevait chaque changement en elle et là, quelque chose l'avait rendue… vivante. Disons, plus vivante que lorsqu'il était avec elle. Quelques bribes de vérité lui était parvenu au fil du temps. Un homme. Peter. Très gentil. Oui, il l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas. Elle était bien avec lui. Policier. Le danger ne lui fait pas peur non. Il l'a comprenais oui. La balle avait frôlé le cœur mais il avait survécu, pour une fois. Peut-être que la malédiction était finie ? Une maison. Très jolie maison d'ailleurs. A la mort de son père ? Il avait été parfait. Non. Repousser le mariage ne le dérangeait pas. Il comprenait tout à fait. Il attendait qu'elle se remette. La cuisine était enfin repeinte. Dans trois mois. Oui. Dans trois mois elle dirait oui.

Comment aurait-il pu oser arrêter ce flot de bonheur ? Comment ?

Il serait toujours là pour elle. Il l'aimait mais, désormais, ce serait dans le silence complet et irrémédiable.

_**But maybe I can change this time around  
**__Mais peut-être que je peux changer cette fois_

Elle leva la tête vers l'escalier, les mains sur son sac, indécise. Devait-elle monter ? Il était temps de partir sinon elle serait en retard à l'église et elle détestait être en retard. Cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle était obligée de partir comme un voleur sans lui dire au revoir. Elle avait cruellement envie de le voir et en même temps la peur l'emplissait.

Le colonel Carter passa deux minutes entières à fixer les marches, ignorant les techniciens derrière elle. Elle finit par soupirer et rejoindre le parking de la base. Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures.

Encore une fois, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui la surveillait d'en haut dans l'ombre. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant de retourner dans son bureau.

_ La lumière était éteinte. Etrange. Il était sûr de l'avoir vu rentrer. La curiosité remporta la partie et il fit les quelques pas nécessaires pour entrebâiller la porte. Une silhouette accroupie dans le noir se détachait au fond du laboratoire. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur lui et il entra en fermant la porte. Elle se leva et il aperçut une main essuyer une joue. _

_ Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. _

_- Vous savez pourquoi je me marie n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle alors._

_ Jack hésita, puis finit pas acquiescer de la tête._

_- C'est la meilleure solution. Puisque… Tant que… _

_ Une larme glissa de sa paupière._

_- Je serais toujours là._

_ Il avait la désagréable impression de se répéter. Toujours. Inlassablement._

_- Même si je…_

_ Il grimaça et elle s'interrompit, respectant son silence. Il ne supporterait pas d'entendre la suite. Il la comprenait. _

_ La jeune femme esquissa un sourire qui disait tant de choses… Jack O'Neill, confus, sentit ses yeux se brouiller et avant que sa raison ne l'arrête il prit Samantha Carter dans ses bras, pour la serrer fort contre lui et oublier, l'espace d'un instant, que leur histoire se terminait avant même d'avoir commencé._

_**This heart and these hands are mine  
**__Ce cœur et ces mains sont les miens_

Il avait senti son cœur battre. Il avait senti le calme de sa respiration. L'odeur sucrée de sa peau. Au bout de quelques secondes il avait murmuré une excuse idiote et l'avait abandonnée pour ne pas aller trop loin. Parce que Jack avait parfaitement senti les mains de Sam se mouvoir et sa tête se relever vers la sienne.

Il n'avait pas pu la laisser faire ça. Gâcher sa chance avec Peter. Ce dernier était ce qu'il lui fallait, plus que du soutien, elle avait désormais besoin d'amour. Et ceci, il ne pouvait le lui offrir bien qu'il l'éprouva du plus profond de son être.

N'empêche, elle avait failli « déraper » comme on disait. Pour un temps, il avait senti un mince espoir se faufiler entre eux. Comme si, la jeune femme n'attachait pas autant d'importance à ce pour quoi elle se destinait… Comme si elle l'aimait encore un peu… Juste un peu… Assez pour partager un bout d'intimité… Assez pour laisser…

Mais que racontait-il ? Que SE racontait-il ? Du néant… qui ne sera jamais dissipé s'il ne tourne pas la page sur Samantha Carter.

Elle était si pâle ce matin, ce midi aussi… Ce n'était pas commun pour une jeune mariée d'enlever sa bague de fiançailles… Il se rappelait très bien de Sarah, qui vérifiait toujours si elle était bien en place…

Et puis, pourquoi passer la journée à la base ? Sarah, elle, avait fait toute une histoire pour qu'il reste auprès d'elle, « au cas où ». Au cas où quoi, il ne l'avait jamais su et se le demandait encore…

Et Daniel qui avait décidé, au dernier moment, d'amener Teal'c à un musée sur la Première Guerre Mondiale. Quelle idée de partir toute une journée contempler des documentaires aussi macabre le jour du mariage de leur amie ?

Quelle idée aussi de lui faire promettre de rester à la base plutôt que d'aller « se soûler dans son maudit chalet ». Il était très bien ce chalet. Et il avait le droit de se soûler si ça lui chantait. Il avait le droit de rester dans le silence de son amour. Il avait le droit de ne rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle était assez grande pour décider de ce qui était bien pour elle. Même si, comme Daniel l'avait répété tout le long de ces derniers mois « l'amour rend aveugle ». Peut-être et alors ? Justement, tant mieux s'il l'aveuglait au point de sauter le pas et de se marier ? Elle se rapprocherait encore plus de l'homme qu'elle aimait non ?

Et pourtant, toujours la même phrase que l'archéologue chuchotait « l'amour rend aveugle Jack ». « Vous voyez bien vieux grincheux, qu'elle est aveugle ! ».

Mais aveugle de quoi ?

Il resta de longues minutes à réfléchir sur cette question. D'ailleurs, si jamais le docteur Jackson l'avait vu, il en aurait été outré par autant de « lenteur ». Ce qu'il avait aussi répété à Teal'c durant des mois.

« Vous verrez, si ça se trouve, il comprendra le jour même du mariage. Il est tellement aveugle lui aussi ».

Mais Daniel Jackson n'avait jamais désespéré de voir ses amis se rendre compte de la grosse erreur qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Sam, ne voyait pas qu'elle aimait Jack et Jack ne voyait pas que Sam n'aimait pas Peter.

Heureusement, comme Daniel Jackson l'avait suggéré, la fameuse phrase fit réagir le général mais sans que celui-ci ne parvienne à comprendre clairement le sens qu'il avait voulu lui donner.

C'était le dernier moment. Sa dernière chance. Jamais elle n'avait… Il avait besoin de savoir… D'être sûr… Il voulait qu'elle le dise… Franchement… Juste une fois… Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Jack O'Neill.

_**Maybe I can change this time  
**__Peut être que je peux changer cette fois_

Neuf. C'est le nombre de fois qu'il fit le tour du pâté de maisons avant de se décider à arrêter le véhicule devant le domicile.

Douze. C'est le nombre de fois où il appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Dix huit. C'est le nombre de coup qu'il avait frappé à cette dernière en croyant la dite sonnette cassée.

Trois. C'est le nombre de secondes qu'il mit à se laisser tomber de désespoir sur la marche du perron en la croyant déjà partie.

Sept. C'est le nombre de minutes qu'il mit avant de remarquer que la voiture de son colonel était toujours garée sur le trottoir.

Où pouvait-elle bien être alors ?

L'idée d'aller voir dans le parc près de chez elle ? Ce fut un oiseau qui lui indiqua. Mais un oiseau intelligent. Celui-ci, jusqu'à alors perché sur la haie du petit jardin, décida qu'il était temps de se dégourdir les ailes et s'envola. Comme Jack O'Neill n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il suivit le petit animal qui finit par s'établir en haut d'un arbre. C'est alors que le général, se trouvant extrêmement bête de suivre un oiseau, baissa la tête et aperçut un vieux kiosque à musique* au beau milieu de la pelouse bien verte d'été. Et qui y avait-il en haut des marches de l'édifice ? Samantha Carter.

Il s'approcha lentement puis elle l'aperçut. Ne montrant aucun signe de surprise (après avoir vu des extraterrestres tout gris avec des grands yeux plus rien ne l'étonnait vraiment), elle sourit et sembla même hocher la tête comme si elle trouvait évident qu'il vienne la voir alors qu'elle se mariait dans une heure.

- Je… commença Jack en cherchant une justification pour sa présence.

- Laissez-moi deviner, vous vous baladiez dans le coin, vous avez vu ma voiture et vous vous êtes dit, pourquoi pas venir ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

_**Oh why can't we go back again?**_

_Oh pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas revenir en arrière encore ?_

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il l'observa, les mains dans les poches tout en se demandant quelle attitude adopter.

Il avait tellement de choses à dire et si peu de mots pour le faire lui semblait-il.

- Je sais que… que c'est trop tard mais…

- S'il vous plaît… ne parlez pas… pas de ça.

Sa nervosité transparaissait au moindre geste, au moindre son. Compatissant, il baissa la tête tout en s'interdisant de prendre la fuite une nouvelle fois.

- Il le faut pourtant… Si je suis venu c'est pour…

- N'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis.

- Est-ce que vous m'aimez Carter ? enchaîna-t-il en ne prêtant même pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Les yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur lui. Résistant à l'envie de reculer, il resta stoïque incapable de ressentir les regrets du passé. Il avait trop subi de coups, d'échecs, de sentiments. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir si elle cherchait délibérément à les effacer. Il voulait savoir et tout de suite.

- Vous… commença-t-elle.

- S'il vous plaît.

A lui de la supplier, à lui de poser LA question.

- Combien de fois avez-vous détourné ce moment ?

- Je…

- Combien de fois vous ai-je demandé la même chose ?

- Vous n'avez jamais…

- Bien sûr que si ! Entre les lignes, vous compreniez où je voulais en venir !

- Ce n'est pas pareil Carter !

- Oh c'est évident ! Vous n'êtes pas venu rassurer l'angoisse d'avoir perdu l'autre ?

Il ne répondit pas et Sam secoua la tête en riant nerveusement.

- Vous croyez que je vous accueillerai les bras ouverts ? Je ne suis pas surprise, non. J'attends ça depuis des mois ! Que vous veniez, que vous m'arrêtiez ! Rien ! Et maintenant vous débarquez une heure avant mon mariage ?

- Je…

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, contrairement à ce que pense Daniel.

- Ah vous… vous avez entendu… ?

- Je ne suis pas sourde mon général.

Etrange marque de respect dans un discours vindicatif.

- Que cherchez-vous à faire ? A me blesser ? A me culpabiliser ?

- Non je…

- Vous ne voulez pas que je me marie mais vous n'avez rien fait pour m'en empêcher !

- Je croyais que…

- Que quoi ? Que votre avis ne comptait pas ? Que je ne cherchais pas à savoir ? Que j'avais abandonné ? Je veux juste avancer. Vous savez ? Ce que je ne fais plus depuis sept ans ! Ca aussi vous n'aviez pas remarqué ?

_**Rain, rain, will you ever go away?  
**__Pluie, pluie, ne t'en iras-tu donc jamais au loin ?_

Trop. C'était trop. Trop pour son cœur malmené. Il voulait qu'elle arrête. Il ne supporterait pas une seconde de plus à l'entendre ressassé son erreur. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant elle. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il était fort. Il le devait. Pour eux deux.

Mais où étaient-ils passés ?

Avaient-ils tout perdu ?

- Je suis désolé je… je ne ferais pas ça si…

- Si quoi ?

- Si je ne vous aimais pas, finit-il.

Dans sa surprise d'avoir dit ces mots, il comprit que la colère de son amie était retombée.

- Mais c'est trop tard… Je ne peux plus reculer…

- Vous le pouvez toujours Carter.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? Rien. On reprendra tout comme avant. Je… je veux juste avancer mon général.

- Mais moi je ne… je ne veux pas.

- Je l'ai bien compris mais vous… vous comprenez non ? Vous avez Kerry maintenant.

- Non. Elle est partie.

Ses yeux ne quittaient plus la silhouette en haut des marches qui ondulait, hésitait, entre transparence et apparence.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui se passera après. Tout ce que je sais c'est que… qu'il y en aura un… Un après.

_**Come back again some other day  
**__Reviens plutôt un autre jour_

- Maigre promesse…

- Je ne peux rien… rien vous offrir, si ce n'est mon…

- Votre amour, murmura-t-elle pour lui.

Il sourit faiblement.

- Est-ce que cela vous suffit ?

- Je m'en contente depuis huit ans.

- Alors pourquoi Peter ?

- Pour avancer.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre puis, d'un air résigné, se leva et descendit l'escalier.

Au moment où elle passait près de lui, il la saisit ferment par le bras, réflexe créé par la panique de son départ. L'azur le fixa interrogateur et il glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tentant de faire passer tous ses sentiments et toutes ses pensées à travers ce baiser auquel elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'apprécier le moment présent.

Il la relâcha enfin.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

- Je vais réfléchir.

- Mais vous… vous n'avez pas le temps.

- Je sais.

Et il ne cessa pas de la suivre du regard alors qu'elle partait chez elle, pour se préparer.

Un lien. Ou un moteur sur roulette sous ses pieds. En tout cas, il y avait quelque chose qui la tirait de force pour ne pas qu'elle reste avec lui. Elle s'en allait, elle s'éloignait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Perdue. Voilà dans quel état Samantha Carter se retrouvait. Mariage. Après. Peter. Baiser. Jack. Lune de miel reportée. Base.

Après.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et monta lentement les escaliers. Une robe blanche discrète reposait sur son lit. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et partit prendre une douche, elle aussi rapide. Papoter avec son général avait sérieusement compromis ses plans de préparations et elle devait vraiment s'activer pour ne pas arriver en retard. Elle ne voulait pas que Peter croie qu'elle avait renoncé à se marier…

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé.

Pas encore tout du moins.

Soupirant tout en s'aspergeant le visage, elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Jack depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Et Peter ? Que faisait Peter ? Elle ne le savait pas et, étrangement, elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

Etait-ce normal ? De ne pas penser à l'un mais à l'autre ? D'oublier son fiancé au dépend de… de… de qui en fait ? Qu'était son général pour elle ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, lui avait-il dit. Mais qu'étaient-ils alors ?

Elle eut beau réfléchir tout le temps qu'elle dut prendre pour mettre la robe, se coiffer et se maquiller. Rien n'y fit. La question demeurait sans réponse.

_**I know how I let you down  
**__Je sais comment je t'aie laissé tomber_

Sam tapotait sur son tableau de bord alors qu'une grande lassitude la gagnait. Si seulement elle pouvait s'enfouir sous sa couette et ne plus jamais avoir à en ressortir. Elle parcourut sa robe des yeux. Elle était très jolie là dedans il fallait bien l'avouer. Dommage que Jack ne puisse pas la voir…

Pete. Pete. Pete allait la voir.

Durant sa vie, elle avait toujours voulu avouer ses erreurs quand c'était le cas car c'était ce qui permettait d'avancer. Elle avait toujours été franche. Directe. Fonceuse. C'était ce qu'il faisait qu'elle était si « adorable » comme disait Peter lorsqu'il la voyait rentrer de mission, les yeux brillant d'avoir encore fait le travail qu'elle aimait.

Quand elle s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments pour son supérieur, elle n'avait rien dit. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas. Qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit. Et que… c'était mieux ainsi.

Ce fut peut être ça, sa plus grande erreur. Ignorer ce « détail » en le pensant futile.

Mais lui aussi l'avait ignoré. Lui aussi n'avait rien dit.

Et maintenant ?

Elle devait choisir entre le bien et la facilité. Entre celui qu'elle avait toujours voulu conquérir, comme un but qui la tenait debout, et celui lui apportait la stabilité.

La stabilité ? La stabilité ? Pouvait-elle vraiment utiliser un terme de ce genre pour parler de sa vie ? Il y avait eu Jonas, Narim, Martouf… et tant d'autres. Aucun n'avait réussi à la garder, aucun n'avait réussi à éveiller chez elle un sentiment de… de naturel. Bon, bien sûr, dit comme ça, cela n'avait aucun sens mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Soit elle se sentait surprotégée, soit elle n'était pas à sa « place ».

Aucun. Pas un ne l'avait profondément convaincue de rester. Et si Peter l'abandonnait, comment réagirait-elle ?

Rien. Elle ne ferait rien.

_**But maybe I can change this time around  
**__Mais peut-être que je peux changer cette fois_

Qu'avait-elle fait quand Jack O'Neill avait disparu pendant trois mois ? Qu'avait-elle fait quand Jack O'Neill était resté coincé sur une planète inconnue (qui s'était avérée être une lune) ? Qu'avait-elle fait, encore, quand il avait dit ne pas pouvoir venir à son mariage ?

Elle s'était battue. Elle s'était obstinée. A le faire changer, à le plier selon son souhait. A le faire sien, d'une certaine façon.

Il était là, depuis toujours. Depuis Martouf, Narim… et Peter. Il restait là. Toujours. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, elle sentait sa présence. Il n'avait besoin de rien dire. Et elle non plus. Ils savaient. Ils devinaient tout de l'autre.

Le bien ou la facilité. Le fort ou la stabilité. L'amour ou l'amour parfait ?

Elle soupira. Soupira. Soupira encore. Sa respiration était difficile. Sa poitrine oppressée lui était douloureuse. Ses yeux, brouillés, ne lui permettaient plus de voir clairement ce qui l'entourait. D'une main fébrile, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Au bout de quelques pas, elle s'arrêta, regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une réponse.

Ecouter son cœur.

Elle devait écouter son cœur.

C'est ce que lui répétait toujours son père. C'est ce que sa mère disait aussi, lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Son cœur ne battait plus. Elle ne le sentait plus. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Si ce n'est deux bras qui la retinrent alors qu'elle s'affaissait sur elle-même.

- Samantha ça ne va pas ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était contre son beau père qui la fixait avec des yeux inquiets.

_**This heart and these hands are mine  
**__Ce cœur et ces mains sont les miens_

Elle se redressa, quittant une étonnante enveloppe protectrice.

- Non. Non ça ne va pas vraiment… balbutia-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Sam ? dit doucement Mr Shanahan.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Non. Merci.

Quand elle prenait une décision, elle ne renonçait jamais. Son père disait toujours d'aller au bout de ce qu'elle entreprenait même si elle avait changé d'avis en cours de route. Son père n'avait jamais accepté d'avouer ses erreurs de jugements.

Mais elle n'était pas son père, pensa-t-elle soudain.

D'ailleurs, elle s'était permise de changer de décision pour son mariage avec Jonas.

Elle allait quand même pas annuler une deuxième un tel évènement important dans sa vie… Un tel évènement qui signait un nouveau départ. Un changement.

Aurait-elle peur de s'engager ? Probablement aurait répondu Daniel. Sûrement pas Carter, aurait répondu son général. La différence entre les deux ? Le dernier n'en aurait pas pensé un traître mot. Parfois, il parlait sincèrement et puis parfois… non, il préférait dire ce que les autres voulaient entendre. Ce qu'ELLE voulait entendre…

Il avait si souvent changé. Au test Zatark, il avait avoué ses sentiments puis ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. Un soir, il était resté si tard chez elle que Sam avait cru qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Mais le lendemain, il ne lui avait accordé à peine un regard… Et ce, pendant sept longues années… Qu'est ce qu'il lui disait qu'il ne nierait pas ses mots demain ? Et ce baiser ? Ferait-il comme si rien n'était ? Mariage ou pas ? Comment être sûre que le futur serait aussi bien que son rêve ? Serait-elle déçue ?

Elle se gara, apercevant au loin son beau père qui l'attendait devant l'église pour la conduire à Peter.

Son fiancé. Son futur mari. L'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus d'un an. Le connaissait-elle ? Oui. Mais le connaissait-elle autant que Jack O'Neill ? Avait-elle passé des heures à l'observer ? S'imprégnant de chaque mouvement, de chaque son ? Pour qui avait-elle poussé les limites du supportable et de sa raison ? Avec qui irait-elle se jeter les yeux fermés dans les plus graves dangers ?

Qui l'avait fait pleuré ? Qui lui avait fait passé des nuits blanches ? Qui l'avait trahi alors qu'elle se mettait à nu ?

- Samantha ? Ils t'attendent.

_**Maybe I can change this time**_

_Peut être que je peux changer cette fois_

Dix huit rapports l'attendaient. Ça ne le dérangeait. Il avait fait exprès de prendre du retard pour être sûr d'avoir de l'occupation. Pour être sûr de ne pas pouvoir penser à elle.

Mais cela faisait déjà huit ans, qu'il pensait constamment à elle. Alors comment une dizaine de rapports pouvaient soudainement effacer cette fâcheuse manie ?

Et puis, voulait-il vraiment ne plus penser à elle ?

Non. Evidemment. Il ne lui restait que ça. Penser. Imaginer. La voir dans sa chambre. La voir dans son salon. La voir revenir dans son bureau. La voir dire non.

La voir près de lui. Contre lui. L'embrasser.

Il l'avait embrassé.

Il lui avait dit félicitations.

Jack O'Neill ne disait jamais la même chose. A chaque fois, il virait. Depuis huit ans, il oscillait entre ce qu'il était avant elle et ce qu'il est maintenant.

Coureur de jupon. Bon vivant. Froid. Borné. Anticartésien. Instinctif. Solitaire. Déterminé.

C'était avant. Avant que Samantha Carter débarque dans sa vie paisible.

Fidèle. Communicatif. Réfléchi. Incertain…

Il n'était plus le même. Elle l'avait changé.

Et elle ne le suivait plus.

_**But I tired you out with the things I do **__**  
**__Mais ce que je fais te fatigue_

Si elle disait non, ils iraient de l'avant. Il démissionnerait. Il trouverait autre chose. Il se résoudrait à l'attendre, en se rongeant les sangs. Il accepterait de parler du passé.

Si elle avait dit non, il n'aurait plus senti le poids de la peur emprisonner son cœur.

Si elle disait non… Il lui montrerait tout. Il lui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait rien fait avant. Il avouerait haut et fort que Jack O'Neill, lâche n'avait pas pu affronter la possibilité de l'échec.

Il lui dirait comment il avait perdu son assurance. Comment il se sentait défaillir sous le poids de son regard. Comment il devenait sentimental avec elle à ses côtés.

Comment elle lui avait manqué alors qu'elle n'était jamais partie.

Comment elle avait remplacé l'obscurité de sa vie sombre.

Comment il l'aimait. Comment il était prêt à le lui montrer, chaque jour, chaque seconde.

Si elle disait non.

La culpabilité le saisit à la gorge, alors qu'au même moment, une jeune femme vacillait sous la douleur.

Si elle disait non… mais elle dirait oui. Elle ne saurait jamais tout ça. C'était trop tard. Trop tard.

_**But I can change and change you too **__**  
**__Mais je peux changer et te changer aussi_

Lui téléphoner. Lui parler. Il devait le faire. Il devait l'arrêter, pour de bon cette fois. Tout à l'heure encore la force de sa raison l'en avait empêché. Mais ce n'était qu'à cause de sa présence, de son regard pur sur lui qu'il avait ravalé ses mots.

D'un geste fébrile, il appuyait sur les touches, devant s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Par la précipitation, il fit plusieurs fois un faux numéro puis parvint enfin à trouver celui de Samantha Carter.

Première sonnerie.

Il lui dirait que Kerry n'avait été qu'une passade.

Deuxième sonnerie.

Il lui dirait… Il lui dirait… Il lui dirait tout. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et qu'elle avait sans doute toujours su.

Troisième sonnerie.

- Bonjour !

- Carter !

- Vous êtes au bon numéro mais je ne…

- Carter ! cria-t-il de rage.

- … après le bip !

- Carter ! répéta-t-il encore avant de raccrocher violemment.

Laisser un message n'était pas dans ses intentions. Cela faisait huit ans que des messages, il en envoyait.

_**But still somehow I have to say **__**  
**__Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre je dois te parler_

Le silence pesant d'un bureau sombre. L'écoulement inlassable du temps. Le sentiment d'impuissance poussé à son paroxysme.

17h36.

18h02.

19h12.

Une sonnerie résonna aux oreilles du général. Son portable. Quelqu'un l'appelait.

« Sam » s'afficha sur l'écran.

- Allô ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Paniqué, il tenta de percevoir le bruit de la fête.

Il crut qu'elle n'était plus au bout du fil mais en se concentrant, il entendit une respiration. Irrégulière. Précipitée.

- Mon général… ?

- Carter ?

- J'ai… J'ai dit non.

- Pardon ?

- Je… Je n'y suis pas allée… Je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas…

- A qui ?

- A Paul.

- Pardon ?

- Mon beau-père. Enfin mon… ex-beau-père.

- Je…

- J'ai bien fait ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Sa gorge était serrée. Les mots se bousculaient.

Il hocha la tête, oubliant qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

- On se voit lundi ? demanda une voix tremblante et incertaine.

- Oui. A lundi…

- …

- … Sam.

Elle avait raccroché.

Ses yeux sombres se bousculèrent dans des directions opposées. Ses paumes humides faisaient trembler violemment le téléphone qu'il s'empressa de reposer, craignant de le casser par la force de… de son bonheur.

Mais oui. C'était bien ça. Elle avait probablement brisé le coeur de ce pauvre Pete et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de s'en réjouir.

Il savoura cet étrange moment puis une pensée s'insinua en lui… Pourquoi dire ? Pourquoi parler puisque le silence avait porté ses fruits. Puisque sans tous les non-dits elle avait fait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

Alors pourquoi parler ?

Pourquoi ne pas rester ce qu'il était ?

Et ses yeux, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, tombèrent sur une enveloppe où l'inscription « Carter » avait été apposée par une main tremblante et précipitée.

Et alors, il comprit que s'il ne parlait pas, un autre Peter débarquerait dans la vie de son colonel et peut-être que là, elle ne dirait pas non. Peut-être que là, il la perdrait pour de bon comme cela avait failli être le cas… Si souvent…

Et peut-être que non, peut-être que plus jamais elle n'irait « voir ailleurs » comme on disait. Peut-être qu'elle resterait sagement auprès de lui, se contentant de ce qu'elle avait. De ce qu'il lui donnerait.

Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Déjà, Sarah, lui reprochait de ne faire aucun effort. De ne pas vouloir changer.

Il se leva de son fauteuil. Observa la Porte des Etoiles. Repositionna quelques reproductions d'avions militaires. Rangea les rapports qu'il n'avait finalement pas lus dans un tiroir et retomba sur l'enveloppe. Il ne lui donnerait pas. Il avait dit beaucoup de choses dans cette lettre, beaucoup de choses qu'il se croyait forcé à dire mais qui n'avait plus d'importance. Car ces choses elle avait du les percevoir quand même.

N'est ce pas ?

Ses doigts saisirent l'enveloppe, hésitèrent à la rouvrir, pour relire cette lettre écrite par un homme désespéré de voir un jour le temps tourner en sa faveur.

L'objet finit dans la corbeille. Cela ne servait à rien de donner tout ça. Cela ne servait à rien qu'elle lise les supplications d'un homme qui la sommait de ne pas épouser l'autre.

Elle a dit que cela lui suffisait. Qu'elle s'en contentait.

Les mots, ça n'avait jamais été son truc… Elle le savait bien. Un regard suffisait. Un geste. Fait ou pas d'ailleurs. Elle comprenait.

Pourquoi parler tant qu'elle le voyait ?

…

C'était ça le problème, ils ne se voyaient plus. Elle était en mission. Lui dans son bureau. Ils ne se voyaient plus. Elle n'avait plus le moyen de percer à jour la moindre pensée qui le traversait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à traduire.

Alors, soit il laissait la possibilité de la perdre à nouveau cohabiter entre eux, soit il devrait apprendre à parler. Ce que tout le monde était censé savoir faire. Mais Jack O'Neill n'y arrivait pas.

Il attrapa sa veste et ouvrit la porte.

Qu'allait-il dire ? Une fois devant elle, qu'allait-il dire ?

Il trouverait bien, décida-t-il pour se donner du courage, Jack O'Neill ne savait pas parler, mais il savait montrer. Il était doué en mime. Il agiterait les mains, montrerait son cœur et alors elle comprendrait… que Jack O'Neill l'aimait. Qui l'avait toujours aimé et qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

_**And I'm on my way**_

_Et j'arrive_

**Fin**

J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais ! En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aimé autant une fic de moi lol


End file.
